mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
Harris Harris Jr.
Harris Harris Jr. is a main character in Mech-X4. He is portrayed by Kamran Lucas. Information One of two Ryan's life-long friends, the insanely intelligent Harris is in charge of the robots defense... manning shields in case of attack... AND to be Ryan's moral compass. Harris quickly learns how the robot works so he can create new defenses, help Ryan solve the mystery of his powers, and determine where the monsters are coming from. Don't be fooled by the bow ties and sweater vests—this is a kid who carries himself with swag and isn't afraid to get into a fight. Personality Harris is Ryan's friend and the smart one of the group. He is also very sensible, informative and has a good conscience, as shown in Let's Call It Mech-X4!, when he wanted to solve the mystery behind the giant 150-foot robot, rather than use it for fame and fortune. Biography Harris is a best friend of Ryan's and is Ryan's smarter friend. He used to attend Bay City High before the Mech-X4 team accidentally blew up Bay City High. Unlike Ryan and Spyder, Harris takes being in Mech-X4 serious. Harris gets the role of defense when fighting monsters. Harris is also in charge of the Mech Jet and Mech Sub. In the robot, Harris could usually be seen in the lab of Mech-X4 invention a gadget or weapon. When Harris injures his arm, he asks his rival, Veracity Campbell, to replace him. Octiconta's ooze splashes into Harris in Let's Call It MECH-X4!. The primorphous ooze takes control of Harris and is unable to manipulate it. Luckily, he is saved by his team members. The second time ooze controlled him was in Let's End This! Part One. When Harris is monster-minded, he becomes immune to any harm thrown at him. Harris has been pretty good at making gadgets. He often uses his skill to make inventions for Mech-X4 in the lab. He has a rival named Veracity Campbell who's as good as making gadget as Harris. Harris isn't as good as hand-to-hand combat as a result of losing the fight against one of Seth's goons. Traeger takes control of Harris and Traeger orders him to sabotage Mech-X4. In Versus Sabotage, Harris makes a bomb but the team easily stop it. Harris vows to Traeger that the next time he'll destroy the Mech-X4 team. In Versus The Monster Within!, they found his true intentions and found out he was working for Traeger. As well as power, Traeger gave the power to turn into a shark-like monster. Abilities * Above Average Intellect: Harris has shown many times throughout the series that he has a high intelligence level. As shown in Let's Be Idiots! he was already working on Mech X4's new X-weapon and he designed an app the could scan news feed for monsters. In Let's Get Some Air! he also managed to create an antidote for his mutation. Temporary Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''While undergoing a monster mutation, Harris had super strength that made him rip metal panels apart and knock out Mark. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Another effect of undergoing a monster mutation is gaining the ability of super speed. He was capable of moving at paces faster than humans could. *'Monster Voice: '''While undergoing a monster mutation, Harris had a monstrous sounding voice that made appearances during his random outbursts. Relationships Seth Harper Harris has been shown to be a fan of Seth since Let's Call It MECH-X4!, and Seth says he likes him in Let's Open The Monster Heart!, since he was daring and initiative. However, once Harris finds out he's the one behind the monsters, his opinion of him has changed. Ryan Walker Harris and Ryan have been shown to be best friends, alongside Spyder. They also are teamates in Mech-X4. Mark Walker Harris and Mark are shown to be friends and teammates. Veracity Campbell Veracity and Harris are teamates and frenemies. Quotes Trivia * He controls defense inside Mech-X4. * He wants to meet Selena Gomez. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) Coincidentally, Selena Gomez is one of Kamran's celebrity crushes. * He likes and wants to meet Neil Degrasse Tyson. * His mom's cooking is terrible. * He almost got turned into a monster. (Let's Get Some Air!) * He initially supported Grace Walker’s and Seth Harper's relationship until he discovered Seth's true nature. * He thinks the "nerdy voice inside his head", as Spyder calls it, sounds like Morgan Freeman. * He has 4 older sisters. * Harris has a strained relationship with his father. *When he injures his arm, he selects his academic rival, Veracity, to be his replacement on the crew. *He can read lips (Versus The Thirty) *Spyder is always implying that Harris and Veracity have feelings for each other. *Due to his ingestion of ooze during Let's Call It Mech-X4!, he was made vulnerable to Traeger's mental domination. Gallery Userbox Code: Harris Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High